Question: Find all real numbers $x$ such that \[\frac{x^3+2x^2}{x^2+3x+2} + x = -6.\]Enter all the solutions, separated by commas.
Answer: We first notice that we can simplify the fraction: \[\frac{x^3+2x^2}{x^2+3x+2} = \frac{x^2(x+2)}{(x+1)(x+2)} = \frac{x^2}{x+1},\]provided that $x \neq -2.$ Therefore, we have \[\frac{x^2}{x+1} + x = -6.\]Multiplying both sides by $x+1$ gives \[x^2 + x(x+1) = -6(x+1),\]or \[2x^2+7x+6=0.\]This equation factors as \[(2x+3)(x+2) = 0,\]so $x = -\tfrac32$ or $x = -2.$ But, as we said before, $x = -2$ is impossible because it makes the denominator of the fraction equal to zero. Therefore, the only valid solution is $x = \boxed{-\tfrac32}.$